


FFVII Trick or Treat ficbits

by mercuriosity



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://bottle-of-shine.livejournal.com/234068.html">Trick or Treat ficbit meme</a> at bottle_of_shine's LJ.</p><p>Prompt: Zack, Sephiroth, holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFVII Trick or Treat ficbits

_Treat_

"Going home for the holidays?" Zack asked, popping his head into Sephiroth's office.

"...what?" Sephiroth said, and Zack opened his mouth to repeat the question only to realize that no, Sephiroth never just _didn't hear_ something, which meant he _actually hadn't understood_ the question.

"Uh, never mind," Zack said.

—which was how the legendary General Sephiroth came to be seated at a crowded round table in Zack's small house in Gongaga, holding hands with the people on either side of him while Zack's mother said grace. Zack had introduced Sephiroth as "a friend from work", and if his family (mom, dad, two younger siblings, and grandparents) knew who he really was, or what his work entailed, exactly, they gave no indication of it—Zack's father gave him a hearty handshake and a clap on the back, and Zack's mother gave him two servings of everything, plus an extra large slice of pie with ice cream.

"You sure you boys don't mind sharing?" she asked later that night, when everyone was retiring to bed.

"No, Mom," Zack said, stifling a smile, and leaned down for a good-night kiss.

Afterward, they lay quietly in the darkness, only the faint mako glow of green eyes telling Zack that Sephiroth wasn't asleep. He stroked a section of silver hair and drowsed.

"That was nice," Sephiroth said after a while.

Zack propped himself up on an elbow. "Merry Yule," he said, and kissed him, smiling.

_Trick_

There wasn't any champagne, but there were fireworks, of a sort—gunfire bursting red and orange, green and blue flashes of materia lighting up the sky in spasms. Overhead, the approaching whirr of ShinRa's latest death machine began to drown out the howls from the jungle around them.

His watch had stopped working sometime after that swamp gunk had gotten into it, but he thought it was about midnight. Turning to his right, he saw mako-green eyes looking back at him.

"Happy New Year, General," Zack said, and waited for the world to end.


End file.
